Spiderboy: Always A Chance
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: The year is 2017, it has been four years since everything went to hell in Spiderboy's universe, since the Transformers Prime universe merged with his own. Now Spiderboy is the last agent of good standing and with no reality powers he has to overcome the 'cons and Doctor Doom to go back in time to fix it all. This is his fault, his mess, but he has one last chance to clean it up.


**This new story takes place in an alternate future so it doesn't have to be Spiderboy's future . . . but it could be. The year is 2017, it has been four years since everything went to hell in Spiderboy's universe, since the Transformers Prime universe merged with Spiderboy's. Now Spiderboy is the last agent of good standing and with no reality powers he has to overcome the decepticons and Doctor Doom to go back in time to fix it all. This is his fault, his mess, but he has one last chance to clean it up.**

_My fault._ A red and black costumed figure thought as he swung over the dark city of New York towards the giant cybertronian tower next to the statue of liberty. _I had let my emotions get the best of me. My worrys and fears eat me alive. This is all my fault. Every death, every mission, every sacrafice, everything. Even Bumblebee's death was my fault. _Spiderboy thought as he landed on the side of the tower, crawling up to a close by vent. _My name is Mason Dawe, and this awful future is my fault and I'm going to make it right._ Spiderboy thought as he crawled into the tower's ventalation systems.

**. . .**

"He should have been here by now! Knockout report!" Megatron said angerly into the comunication systems. Nothing. "Scrap."

"Megatron, if I may. We could just continue the send out a small team to check out Knockout's delay." Doctor Doom suggested before the doors behind them opened. Soundwave walked into the room with his screen face on, showing that Spiderboy was in the vents. "Ah, it seems we have a visitor. Megatron, may I handle the bug?" Doctor Doom asked Megatron. The big grey mech nodded before Doctor Doom walked out of the room.

"Keep a close eye on him Soundwave. He may be human, but he is no idiot. He is dangerous." Megatron told Soundwave. The purple mech nodded before leaving the room.

**. . .**

Spiderboy dropped down from the vents and into the hallway below as the vechicons passed by him and the main lab where the decepticons kept their time control technology. Spiderboy turned on his holo-screen and hacked into the system, unlocking the door before entering the lab.

_Before this all went down my mother took away my reality powers, leaving me with only my natural powers. The next day when the universes merged, she was destroyed along with my powers. A few months later my father Peter was gunned down by the military, thinking that all of the super-humans were to blame. My father Deadpool was killed a year later by Shockwave, who took his healing factor and squashed him. Everyone on team Prime was killed except myself, Ravage and Bumblebee. A few weeks later Ravage died. Me and Bumblebee were left until we tied to get in here last time. We were caught and in order to escape Bumblebee . . . sacraficed himself. _Spiderboy thought as he activated the time machine that had been finished the dy before. _Now I'm going to go back and time and warn myself about all of this, and then it'll be over. _Spiderboy's spider sense went off before he moved out of the way of a bolt of lightening. Spiderboy looked over at the door. Doctor Doom stood there with his glove pointed at Spiderboy.

"I can't let you do this." Doctor Doom said sternly before he fired another lightening bolt at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodged the lightening bolt before going into stealth mode.

"You have no choice in the matter." Spiderboy said as he leapt up to the ceiling before leaping off of it, breaking Doctor Doom's arms off with his knees. "I'm fixing all of this before anything else happens!" Spiderboy said before activating the machine. "And nothing will stop me!" Spiderboy finished before teleporting away.

"I hope so." Doctor Doom said as a tear slid down his face.

**Four years ago today . . .**

Spiderboy teleported into his room. He glanced up at the time. 12:00 AM. Spiderboy turned towards his room door a few moments before he heard it open. The door opened and revealed Mason and Bumblebee.

("Uh . . . Mason, is that you or are you, you?") Bumblebee asked confused as Spiderboy walked up to both of them, looking down at them.

"Wow, I'm a bit taller, but not that much." Spiderboy said with a slight smile. Mason looked at him confused.

"Um . . . who are you?" Mason asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy took off his mask for a moment, reavealing his partly scared face before putting his mask back on.

"I'm you, Mason. From the future. A future that we turned into a living hell. And all I have to say are these words. You won't turn into another Dark Spider. He switched sides because you made him. That won't happen to you. And if it does, it will never last." Spiderboy said before he began to fade. "Heh. Look it worked." Spiderboy said as he faded more. "Remember . . . You'll . . . Never . . . Change!" Spiderboy said before fading away completly.

Mason and Bumblebee were silent and frozen in place for a moment before they looked at each.

"Well, I guess that's it?" Mason said before he and Bumblebee sat down on the bed.

("Yep. I guess we'll never know what caused that.") Bumblebee beeped before leaning in close to Mason. Mason smilied.

"I don't really care. As long as I have you, I know I'll always have at chance at everything." Mason said before he paused.

("You okay?")

"I meant to say 'as long as I have you I'll always be happy' but I said that instead. Oh well. I love you Bumblebee." Mason said before he and Bumblebee kissed.

("I love you too Mason.") Bumblebee beeped before they kissed again.

**Okay, so that was sort a epilogue to Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots, so yeah. Anyways, hope you guys liked this little story here. And also the next volume of the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy will be coming out soon. Anyways take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
